Recently, there have been used various ribbons for the decorative and packaging applications. However, any ribbon is constituted of a non-adhesive and slippery tape, and, accordingly, in the case of performing ribbon-binding serving both as packaging and decoration or of fabricating a corsage, if not with the greatest possible care, there often occurs getting out of shape on the way, thus taking a lot of time.